makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes/Dr. Eggman
Bio Dr. Eggman is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. The large scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building up incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor somehow is always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. Movelist Special Attacks *Lock-On Missile - The Eggwalker fires a missile at a marked target. The missile will then automatically follow the target until it hits it. *Egg Crush - The Walker jumps and does a reverse solmersault, before land, creating a shockwave. *Energy Field - Eggman activates a generator shield. Can reflect projectiles. *Badnik Summon - Eggman shouts "Go, (insert Badnik name)!" and a Badnik comes in to attack the opponent. **Buzz Bomber (Light) - Buzz Bomber will fire a blast to the opponent. **Motobug (Medium) - Motobug dashes, trying to ram into him/her. **Eggrobo (Heavy) - Eggrobo will come in and fires three shots to him/her. Hyper Combos *Drill Mobile - The Walker transforms into Egg Mobile-D. By pressing any attack button Eggman will speed boost towards the opponent, dealing additional hits and damage. *Wreck this! - Eggman gets out of the Walker, and goes into a Wreck form. Using the direction pad will move his Eggmobile as well the wrecking ball. If Quarter-circle forward is pressed, he will flip 360 degrees and slams into the ground. *Egg Cannon Blast (Lvl. 3) - The Walker fires a large laser beam to its opponent. Misc. *Intro - Eggman in Eggmobile, begans to enter the Walker and shouts "Get a load of this! *Taunt - The Walker began to malfunction, Eggman began to punch the machine several times to get it back to work. *Victory Pose - The Walker begins to jump up and down several time with Eggman rising his arms, exclaiming "Yes, hohohohoho, i win. I am the best!" *Eggman's Rival is M. Bison, as they are the main antagonists of their respective series, they tried to conquer the world with their minions and they brainwash people (Eggman with his Roboticizer, and Bison with terrible experiments). Trivia *This is Chikao Otsuka's last role as Dr. Eggman, with his voice recording completed before he died of heart failure in 2015 during development of the game. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sega vs. Capcom Category:Unlockable